Pressure-actuated devices are known for dispensing adhesives or sealants in controlled quantities through a hand held dispenser, or wand, connected by flexible tubing to a sealed container, or pressure pot. Some of the most frequently used adhesives and sealants are cyanoacrylates, anaerobics, water white glues, solvents and solder mask compounds.
The prior art devices typically include the aforementioned sealed container, or pressure pot, in which the adhesive is provided. The container is subjected to increased air pressure, which causes some of the adhesive to travel upwardly through a dip tube in the container and exit the container through an opening in the lid. The dip tube communicates with a flexible conduit that leads to the aforementioned dispenser, or wand, for the adhesive.
Whenever it is desired to refill or replace the adhesive in the container, some of the adhesive remains in the tube, the flexible conduit and the dispenser.
Problems arise with the prior art devices when it is necessary to refill or replace the supply of adhesive. During the changeover process, adhesive can leak out through both the dip tube and the dispenser, and there is sometimes a whipping action from the relatively long flexible conduit that causes the splattering of adhesive onto the operator, the apparatus, and the surrounding environs. Such leakage is particularly harmful when the adhesive is a cyanoacrylate which can cause dangerous adhesion to the skin surface of the operator. Still another disadvantage is that the dripping adhesive material is wasted.